Lucky
by xxBookaholicxx
Summary: when Cece and her friends go to Hollywood to work at shake it up Hollywood they meet up with Cece's cousin Robbie and his friends... Plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its xxBookaholicxx here with a new story well x over hope u like and oh I don't own either of the shows or the songs lol**

_**A/N**__**just as a heads up Rocky, Cece, Gunther, Tinka, Deena and Deuce are like 18, Ty is 21and Flynn is 14, **_

_**(Cece's POV) **_

_**Setting shake it up**_

Yahoo we are going to Hollywood, we are going to Hollywood. We have just been selected by the headquarters of Shake it up and they want to transfer us to work on Shake it up Hollywood for one whole year to see if we if we like it there so we are technically going for a trial run che'ya but wait this means that I have to spend time with my cousin urggh but at least we're going to HOLLYWOOD!

"Rocky are you exited? Cuz I am!" I asked my BFF Rocky

"Yea I guess" she said unexcited

"Oh come on Deuce has family up there he can stay with them and you'll have me and Ty AND the annoying ones" I said trying to lighten the mood

"I know it's just that I'm gonna miss Chicago" she sighed

"Me too" I sighed

"Well well well if it isn't the boyfriend-stealer" said a voice from behind us

"Deena what do want?" I asked

"That is none if your concern pippi" Deena snarled

"JUST BECAUSE I HAVE RED HAIR DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM PIPPI LONGSTOCKINGS"

Before I could take my anger out on Deena, Rocky came to my defence "She asked you a question why are you here?"

Five reasons not to get rocky mad

She can become your worst nightmare

She can and she will beat you to a pulp

The thought of her being mad will haunt you until for the rest of your life

It is the worst mistake of your life

You WILL REGRET MAKING HER MAD

Crud monkeys I don't like the way how this is going! 

"Oh you KNOW what I want you little-"she started

"Hey, hey, hey we have to make this kid friendly at least" Rocky said acknowledging the fact the Flynn was there. Thank-you Rocky.

Just then guess who showed up Deuce and Ty

"Hola chikas" he said beaming

I tried to signal him not to come closer but what did I expect he came over while Ty tried to pull him back but that didn't work. When he finally saw Deena He was about to bolt out the door when she ran and gave him a bear hug

"Deucey –Weucey come back to me leave the one who broke my heart" she said as she was leaning in for a kiss

"I think I'm goanna hurl." I thought "everyone knows that he can fall in one of her traps"

"No Deena you hurt me once and I won't let you hurt me again." He said he instantly turned it to the Deuce that is very stern

"I'm in love with Rocky who yes is very opposite of me she knew how to make me feel better when the felt like it wouldn't go away so in a way I kinda should be thanking you." He said

"No you really should really that Rodrigo" she said not realizing that what she had said really ticked Deuce off Ty and I dragged him out of that room and in to our dressing room

"Deuce are you okay?" I asked

"After so long that...I can't believe that he did that to me to his family "

"Deuce try think of something good like Rocky, yea but if you think of my sis the wrong way and you'll be in a second in the next century" Ty warned

I just laughed 'cause Deuce's face was so funny then we heard a knock on the door Deuce got up and went to the door as if he need to be re-energized when he opened the door and saw Rocky there he leaned over and I guess you know what happens.

"Um pardon me but can you please get a room? I have to talk to Ty...hurling on his shoes" I said jokingly

When they leave I turn to Ty

(Ty's pov)

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked Cece

"Well I know that you said that you didn't come to Hollywood I know that is a lot to ask but I was wondering if you can reconsider." She said

I do want to go and be with all my friends and the girl that I love but "I can't I'm sorry. I have a lot to do here and I'm really far in my relationship"

I lied stupid money, stupid pride, stupid Gunther if he hadn't paid me triple and if my pride wasn't in the way I probably would have gone with Cece...I mean my crew the

"Oh I see!" she said "You are so selfish that you wouldn't help your friends, your team, your family!"

Did I forget to say that Cece is scary when she is mad?

"I THOUGHT you changed" she eyed me from head to toe "But I guess I was wrong"

And with that she slammed the door in my face

Damn what did I just do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Look guys I've been bombarded with a lot of homework and don't worry I still trying to make the best of both worlds oh I forgot I don't own nothin' but I do own the story R&R**

Chapter 2

(Rocky's pov)

"Cece are you okay? I noticed that you got out of the studio pretty quickly. What happened?" I asked my friend

"Oh nothing if you count your brother is a jerk, player, conceited, fool who can't see that his pride is in the way of everything that he does no offence or anything."

She said can " I'm just mad that Ty won't come with us to Hollywood I mean this is once in a life time chance. I mean how are we gonna explain this to da-Gary he expects to be six of us and not four, and the never turned down an offer I know that Tinka has a minor setback but the doctor said that she can dance in a few months..."

After a few minutes I completely planked out

"Rocky, Rocky...ROCKY" Cece shouted in my ear

"Whata?" I asked annoyed

"You said that you wanted to tell my something"

"Oh right ,right well we all know that Ty can be a jerk at times, but I can tell that he really wants to come with us plus I think that he said that because Gunther likes you"

I say trying to make her less mad than she was and that kinda work but her look tells me that she is in awkward mode

"Heck why am I doing all of the talking TY GET IN HERE!"

I shouted

When Ty can in her room he was I little bit scared buuuut that's Ty for ya

I hope everything goes well in there

(Cece's pov)

Gunther likes me? He likes me out of all people Me that's just that's just sick and wrong I mean come on we have hated each other since who knows when but to have a little fun with Ty just as soon as he comes down it is time to put my plan in to action Mwhahahahahaha

"I'm still mad at you" I glared at him

"And you have every reason to be" Ty said very apologetically

" You know what it is okay now if you excuse me I have to back for Hollywood and you should too... oh right I forgot you're not coming!" I sarcastically say

"Cece I-" He started

Boy pretending not to care is really hard work and I hate hard work

"Save it I don't need to hear a sob story besides thanks to you I found my true dance partner" I said

"Oh" he whispered

"Oh you know him very well" I say

"Really who is it?" His face lit up

"Gunther" I shouted

"_Ewewewewewewew I hope this works" _I thought

"Vat is wit da screaming of my name" Gunther asked coming down the fire escape

"What! You like him? Gunther?" Ty asked and seemed kinda mad

"Vat Me? You like ME?" Gunther asked

"Yea I do Cuz he is so strong, so kind, so *gulp* cute, so *gulp*wonderful" I choked

"Really?" Gunther asked happily

"Really?" Ty asked sarcastically

"Really" I said

"Well fine I don't care" Ty practically shouted

"Fine I don't care either!"I shouted back at him

"Gunther can I talk to you for a sec" Ty asked

"Sure vat do you vant to talk about?" Gunther asked

"CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELES GOD I HAVE TO PACK!"

When they leave I start to cry I can't believe that I just had a fight with the guy I like damn what did I just do?

So I called Rocky to come back over

"Rocky you wouldn't believe what I just did"


End file.
